Lucky Fans (Sasufemnaru)
by Harubaee
Summary: Naruto adalah putri dari NamUzu Corp yang ceria, ramah, cantik, dan indah. Satu kata ia sempurna... tapi, benarkah ia sempurna seperti yang kelihatannya? Sasuke adalah satu-satu nya pria dingin yang berhasil meruntuhkan dingin api Naruto. "Kapan ini semua berakhir?" . "Kenapa mencintai sesakit ini?". "Dia hanya milikku." "Cih! Teruslah bermimpi pantat ayam" Sasufemnaru SASUFEMNARU
1. Epilog

Lucky Fans

.

.

Sasufemnaru

.

(Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto)

.

Rated: T

.

School Life

 **Warning: Typos, absurd, OOC, gaje, boys love, dan boring.**

 **DON'T LLIKE DON'T READ**

 **Have Fun...!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog~...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berawal dari sebuah program yang melibatkan sang idola dan fansnya dengan hadiah yang selama ini hanya menjadi angan-angan, khayalan, dan fiksi sebuah cerita para penggemar.

Namun, tanpa disangka-sangka Naruto yang hanya seorang perempuan dengan kepintaran, kekayaan, kecantikan, dan kepopuleran menjadi salah satu fans yang mendapat sebuah lotre tak bertuan.

Kerja keras, rajin, semangat, ceria, dan pantang menyerah menjadikan kehidupan nya yang semula hanya dilingkupi kepalsuan dan paksaan menjadi lebih berarti dan bewarna. Seindah langit biru di siang hari, seindah pelangi di langit kelabu, seindah daun maple di musim gugur, seindah salju yang turun di musim dingin, seindah bulan di langit malam, dan seindah sunset di langit senja.

Awalnya ia tak menyangka semua kejaiban dan keberuntungan berada dalam genggaman. Keajaiban dan keberuntungan yang selama ini hanya bualan dan ucapan semata menjadi sesuatu yang membuat ia bungkam tak percaya dengan kenikmatannya.

Jangan melihat seseorang dari cover nya, mungkin itu cocok untuk kehidupannya. Seperti kata orang bijak, tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Begitupun dengan kehidupannya yang seperti sempurna namun kenyataannya...?

Keajaiban yang indah ini membuat ia makin terjebak dan terperosok ke dunia yang fana sehingga suka tidak suka takdir membawa ia terikat dan masuk kedalam dunia sang idola. Dunia yang selama ini hanya bisa dia bayangkan tanpa bisa ia gapai, dunia yang terlihat manis dan pahit bersamaan.

Timbulnya perasaan aneh namun disaat yang sama terasa menyenangkan membuat ia lupa akan ketakutan hilang sandaran dan kepercayaan. Perasaan yang seperti narkotika... seperti zat adiktif yang membuat ia ketagihan. Nyaman, hangat, dan terlindungi membuat ia sadar semua ini hanya permainan belaka hanya sebuah kebohongan.

Cinta...? Bagi dia bullshit! Bahkan dia tidak tahu apa itu cinta? Dan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta... bukankah cinta dan benci beda tipis eh...?

Yang sering dia rasakan hanya sekadar kagum dan suka, namun mereka... mereka menghancurkan semua topeng dan prinsip yang selama ini sudah ada. Menjadikan pahit dan manis beda tipis seperti memakan coklat.

Suci dan hati yang tulus membimbing dia yang kecewa menjadi lapang dada, seolah olah hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu hingga ini semua selesai.

Benang merah yang menghubungkan perjalanan hidup manusia, dan... sialnya dia tanpa diduga sudah diikat oleh sang idola, membuat hidupmu benar benar mengecap semua rasa. Bukan hanya manis semanis gula seperti diawal tapi pahit dan getir seperti makanan keseharian hidup yang dia alami. Dunia ia benar-benar disekitar sang idola.

.

.

.

Waktu yang terus berjalan menjawab semuanya.

.

.

Bagai memotong ilalang liar di hari cerah... semuanya terungkap, sedikit demi sedikit semua menjadi jelas. Apa yang ditutupi dan dipertahankan terbuka seperti lemari yang engselnya rusak.

Hati yang bergetar, langit yang bergemuruh, petir yang bersautan dan tangisan pilu kesakitan menggambarkan betapa lemah dan rapuhnya dia dibalik topeng ceria dan tawa.

Rumitnya masalah persahabatan, asrama dan keluarga seperti rumus fisika yang sulit dipecahkan. Karena dengan kebersamaan dan kepercayaan lah... semuanya selesai dengan akhir bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akankah Naruto bisa menghadapi semuanya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akankah Naruto bisa bertahan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inilah kisah seorang Namikaze Naruto, putri dari NamUzu Corp dan si rubah sembilan secantik Dewi Yunani yang tak terbantahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Ini bakal lanjut kalau yang review ada 10 orang dan... pairnya Sasunaru Sasufemnaru. Maaf kalo aneh dan mengecewakan.

Don't forget to review oke? ^^


	2. Chapter 1: The New Story Begins

**Lucky Fans**

Pairing: Sasufemnaru

(Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto)

Rated: T

School Life(?)

 **Warning: Typos, absurd, OOC, gaje, boys love, dan boring.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Have Fun...!**

.

.

 **PERINGATAN: JANGAN TERTIPU DULU DENGAN PENDESKRIPSIAN NARUTO DIAWAL CERITA, BACA DULU SAMPAI AKHIR BARU TAU KENAPA. SEMOGA READERS SUKA. MAKASIH. Hehehe capslock saya entar jebol.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lagi-lagi _Uchiha Entertainment_ membuat Jpopers dibuat heboh dan teriak histeris akibat kabar atau pengumuman yang melibatkan para artis mereka. Namun, kali ini bukan pengumuman tentang artis mereka yang berpacaran, comeback atau debut, dan keluarnya artis dari agensi tersebut tetapi pengumuman yang membuat seluruh dunia Jpopers gempar, senang, dan tidak percaya yang berhubungan dengan artis mereka.

.

.

SHINOBI adalah salah satu boyband dari agensi tersebut yang sangat populer bahkan waktu mereka berumur satu tahun dan juga boyband yang paling digandrungi oleh para remaja putri karena ketampanan, kharisma, dan bakat mereka, tak heran mereka banyak memenangkan awards di Negeri Sakura, Jepang. Walaupun mereka banyak ditimpa cobaan sehingga membuat mereka kehilangan 2 member yaitu Uchiha Itachi dan Akasuna Sasori namun jumlah 6 anggota tidak membuat mereka putus asa justru itu membuat mereka terus berjuang dan akhirnya bertahan sampai sekarang. Pamor mereka yang semakin tinggi dan begitu pula dengan fansnya membuat _Uchiha Entertainment_ memberikan apresiasinya bagi mereka 6 orang fans yang beruntung untuk tinggal di dorm mereka selama sebulan.

.

WOW! SERIUS SELAMA SEBULAN. Bisa kalian bayangkan bukan? Kalian bisa bertatap muka langsung dengan idola dan bias kalian selama sebulan. AMAZING right?! Untuk itulah kabar ini membuat para Jpopers uring-uringan khususnya BRIVER (sebutan fans SHINOBI) tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan emas ini, sehingga membuat mereka saling berkompetisi untuk memenangkan lottre itu..

.

Hal itupun juga terjadi pada seorang perempuan berambut merah dengan poni yang diikat ke atas sedang berlarian dibawah sinar matahari yang terik. Wajah yang memiliki kulit tan cerah (tidak putih tidak hitam juga) dengan iris saphire memikat dan bibir tipis terlihat lembut dengan warna peach yang mengurucut lucu disertai gerutuan membuatnya membentuk ekspresi kesal, terburu-buru, dan histeris bersamaan.

.

 **KLING~**

.

.

Suara bel cafe yang berbunyi membuat 5 sekawan perempuan cantik di pojok cafe dekat jendela menampilkan ekspresi kesal ketika melihat perempuan beriris sapphire yang ditunggu mereka akhirnya datang juga dan sedang menetralkan nafasnya yang ngos-ngos an."Hah... Hah... Hah... maaf aku terlambat. Jalanan macet sekali hari ini." kata perempuan beriris sapphire itu sambil mengelap keringat di leher yang mengkilat menggairahkan, membuat beberapa pengunjung lelaki harus meneguk ludah kasar.

"Naru-chan! Kau lama sekali datangnya."keluh perempuan berambut seperti bunga sakura dan iris emeraldnya menatap perempuan beriris sapphire tajam.

"Aku kira kau akan tidak datang Naru." sahut perempuan yang rambut pirangnya dikuncir kuda dan poni yang dibiarkan tergerai menutupi sebelah matanya, ia memiliki iris berwarna aquamarine dan penampilan serba ungunya yang ketat dan menunjukkan tubuh bak model terkenal.

Perempuan beriris sapphire yang dipanggil Naru-chan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. "Iya... Iya... Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Lagipula semalam aku baru sampai dan sekarang aku sudah harus tiba disini. Huft~ lelah sekali." rengeknya.

"Sudahlah kalian ini." kata perempuan yang rambut hitamnya dicepol dua dengan suara lembut.

"Naru-chan ini." tawar perempuan berambut dicepol tadi sambil memberikan Orange Juice nya kepada perempuan beriris sapphire yang dipanggil Naru-chan, perempuan yang kini duduk disamping bangkunya.

Dengan mata yang berbinar plus cengiran lima jari diambilnya minuman itu dari tangan perempuan berambut dicepol."Sankyuu Tenten~ " balas perempuan beriris sapphire disertai senyuman tulusnya.

"Oke aku punya kabar baik buat kita, _Well_ kecuali Haruna. Bahwa..." kata perempuan beiris aquamarine dengan semangat dan mata berbinar-binar menatap keempat temannya. Namun,...

.

.

 **BRAK**

.

.

"Kalian tahu? _Uchiha Entertainment_ memberikan kepada 6 orang fans dari BRIVER untuk tinggal di dorm SHINOBI selama satu bulan. Coba kalian bayangkan satu bulan bisa bertatap muka langsung dengan SHINOBI nii-sama. Dattebayo!" ... dipotong oleh gebrakan meja yang keras sehingga membuat beberapa pengunjung disana menoleh ke arah mereka tetapi, diacuhkan dan langsung dilanjutkan oleh ucapan perempuan beriris sapphire dengan nada semangat, mengegebu - gebu, dan antusias sekali, juga super express.

"Yak Naruto! Jangan menggebrak meja bodoh! Lihat kesekelilingmu."balas perempuan berambut seperti bunga sakura dan iris emeraldnya dengan ketus. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, putri tunggal keluarga Haruno juga calon dokter di _Konoha Center University_.

Mendengar Sakura berbicara dengan nada ketus, Naruto nama perempuan beriris sapphire itu tersadar dan langsung membungkukan badannya meminta maaf pada pengunjung lainnya. "Hehehehe... Gomen, yah kalian tahukan aku selalu excited dengan SHINOBI. Coba kalian bayangkan saja..." kata Naruto dengan iris Sapphire yang berbinar indah sungguh menggemaskan dan menggoda iman diikuti rambut merah sepunggung yang menari lucu mengikuti gerakan sang empunya, tapi...

"N.A.R.U.T.O Jangan potong kata - kata ku! Ck, itu juga kalimat yang akan aku ucapkan tadi." ...dipotong oleh perempuan bermata aquamarine dengan desissan. Perempuan aquamarine itu adalah Yamanaka Ino seorang calon designer _Konoha Center University_ dan juga merupakan putri tunggal dari pasturi Yamanaka yang memilki bisnis di bidang _Fashion & Style Life_ yaitu butik terkenal baik di Tokyo maupun Konoha.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. _'Kawai!'_ batin gemas para pengunjung yang melihatnya."Gomen Ino, aku tidak tahu kalau kau mau mengucapkan hal yang sama." tanpa merasa bersalah Naruto hanya menyengir bahagia.

Sakura menampilkan seringaian tipis yang berbahaya untuk Naruto. "Nona Uzumaki, lainkali jangan potong kata kata orang lain lagi, dengarkan dulu baru bicara dan juga jangan pernah datang terlambat. Kau membuat kita membuang-buang waktu yang sangat sibuk dan berharga. Dasar bodoh!" Tenten sontak memutar bola matanya malas minus Sakura dan Ino yang kini berhigh five ria, bekerja sama dalam membully Uzumaki Naruto. _'Uzumaki, eh?_ ' batin seorang perempuan dengan iris crimoson yang sedari tadi diam menonton, tanpa ekspresi berarti.

Yap, perempuan bermata sapphire tadi bernama Uzumaki Naruto anak asuh Umino Iruka dari panti asuhan, dengan kepintaran bakatnya ia bisa bersekolah di _Konoha Center University_ , dengan beasiswa tentu saja.

"Kami-sama~... aku baru sampai dan kalian tidak merindukanku, hmm?" jawab Naruto sedih, ekspresi cemberutnya keluar sangat menggemaskan.

"Nope"kata Sakura dan Ino lalu berhigh five lagi ditambah seringaian tipis muncul dibibir keduanya. "Sudah sudah kasihan Naru-chan. Kalian ini benar-benar." bela Tenten mahasiswi jurusan arsitek di _Konoha Center University_ sambil menggelengkan kepala dan memijit pelipis, menahan pusing.

"Hm." Gumam perempuan berambut abu-abu yang dikuncir kuda tanpa poni dengan mata crimoson berkilat tajam, muka datar, kulit putih susu, tubuh tinggi semampai dan seksi yang sungguh menggoda apabila dia tidak sedang duduk dan berpakaian tomboy, yah~.. walaupun tetap berpakaian tomboy pun tubuh yang membuat Yamanaka Ino iri masih tetap tercetak dengan indah.

"Hmmm, _So girls_ ~.. _Well_ , kita harus ikut project itu. Siapa tahu saja kita menang. Atau salah satu dari kita, mungkin." Naruto terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Tapi itu sepertinya tidak mungkin, perbandingannya satu banding satu juta. So, kita harus melawan jutaan Ohh tidak! Pasti ratusan juta orang diluar sana untuk kita bisa menang."kata Tenten lesu.

Semua kompak menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju kecuali perempuan beriris crimoson yang melihat dan mendengar semuanya dengan muka datar. "Aku setuju dengan Tenten." Sahut Ino, menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Girls_ ~... _Remember, nothing impossible in this wolrd oke?_. Apapun bisa jadi mungkin kalau kita yakin dan percaya."balas Naruto tersenyum menampilkan eyesmile nya yang cantik membuat beberapa lelaki yang melihat ke arah enam perempuan cantik disana, harus menahan darah yang akan keluar dari hidung mereka.

 _'_ _Aku baru tau Naruto bisa berkata sebijak itu, ahh... mungkin kepalanya sempat terbentur benda keras tadi.'_ Inner Sakura.

" _Yòng zhōngwén zěnmo shuō? (Bagaimana jika kalian mengucapkan dalam bahasa Mandarin?_ )" perempuan bermata crimoson yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya mengeluarkan suara 'langka' bernada penuh ketegasan, memutuskan aura bahagia Naruto membuat Naruto mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

"Kenapa Haru-chan?" Naruto menatap perempuan bermata crimoson yang dipanggil Haru-chan dengan jail.

Perempuan bermata crimoson memutar bola matanya malas. " _Ini China bukan Konoha atau Jepang, perhatikan sekeliling kalian. Kita jadi Yǒumíng  
(Terkenal)._"

Dan benar saja sedari tadi mereka jadi pusat perhatian, bagaimana tidak jika kau menemukan perkumpulan perempuan cantik dan cerdas berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang dengan heboh dan berisik. Pasti matamu akan tertuju kepada mereka. Karena memang sedari tadi mereka berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang kecuali perempuan bermata crimoson yang menggunakan mandarin.

Semua yang ada di meja itu minus perempuan bermata crimoson serentak melihat sekeliling mereka. Dan mereka terkekeh secara bersamaan mengetahui ucapan perempuan bermata crimoson adalah benar. "Ohh... ayolah itu maklum, kita kesini untuk berlibur kan? Turis _._ " Ino mendengus jengkel dan mengibaskan rambut pirangnya dengan kesan seksi, yang Naruto tau itu disengaja supaya menarik perhatian.

" _Cih._ " decih perempuan bermata crimoson.

" _Ralat. Pertukaran pelajar jika kau lupa_." perempuan bermata crimoson menatap Ino dengan tajam.

" _Hehehe... baoqian (Maaf) Zhege ku genduo kanji! (Kanji itu lebih keren!)._ "Naruto masih menyengir tanpa dosa.

Sakura menjentikkan jarinya sekali, tanda setuju dengan Naruto 'untuk kali ini'. " _Dangran!, Henhao! (Tentu saja! Sangat bagus!)"_

" _Jiben yuchun! (Dasar bodoh!) Hargailah tempat kalian berada saat ini. Don't show off if we can speak Japanese, because now we are in China. Hǎo bu hǎo? (Oke?)_." Wow! Kalimat yang cukup panjang keluar dari bibir seksi perempuan bermata crimoson. Naruto bahkan harus mengedipkan matanya lucu, berusaha mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan oleh sepupunya, yah... perempuan bermata crimoson adalah sepupunya Naruto, Uzumaki Haruna.

Uzumaki Haruna pun bernasib sama seperti Naruto, yang juga merupakan anak asuh Umino Iruka dari panti asuhan dan bisa bersekolah di _Konoha Center University_ karena beasiswa.

Tenten yang pertama kali sadar dari terpukauan nya, menangguk-anggukan kepala. " _Wó dǒng (Aku mengerti)._ " Haruna menatap datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"Sudahlah, kalian inikan sudah dewasa tapi masih berkelahi seperti anak-anak." lerai Naruto sabar tanpa sadar diri sendiri, bukankah dia salah satu yang ikut dalam memicu keributan?

"Oke kembali ke topik awal, kalian ikut?" Lanjut Naruto dengan masih menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Hah... masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri.

" _Of course!_."- Ino.

" _Yes!_ " sahut Sakura antusias.

Mendengar jawaban dari Sakura dan Ino, Tenten mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja aku ikut. Kesempatan langka ini tidak boleh dilewatkan." Semua mengamini ucapan Tenten, Tenten benar ini kesempatan langka meskipun kemungkinan nya kecil belum dicoba mana kita tahu hasilnya?

"Tentu saja aku..."

" _Naruto, ni cheonmo! (Naruto, diam kamu.)_ " Sakura memotong ucapan Naruto dalam bahasa mandarin, lalu berhigh five dengan Ino juga Haruna yang kini sedang menyeringai setan ke arah Naruto.

 _'_ _Sekalinya berekspresi yang keluar pasti hanya seringaian menyebalkan. Sepupu sialan!'_ Umpat Naruto dalam hati dengan muka yang bersunggut kesal.

"Kalian ini benar-benar ya. Bagaimana kau, Haruna?" bela Tenten yang tidak tahan dengan ekspresi merajuk Naruto yang sungguh menggemaskan, sambil menatap Haruna yang kini telah kembali dengan tatapan sebelumnya, datar.

"Kau Haru-chan-..."

" _Bú shì (Tidak), Wǒ bu hui. (Aku tidak mau)._ " Potong Haruna mutlak, Naruto pun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. " _Ayolah... imotou~ ,wo didi~ (adikku) ... buing buing buing_."

Haruna membuang muka ke kanan ketika Naruto mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, puppy eyes no jutsu. _'Jangan tatap matanya.'_ Batin Haruna.

"Psstt... Sebentar lagi Haruna pasti kalah." Bisik Ino kepada Sakura. "Eumm (menganggukkan kepalanya pelan) kita hitung saja." Sakura berujar pelan.

"Oke..." komando Sakura. Sedangkan Tenten hanya mengegeleng - gelengkan kepalanya maklum, hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi dan berakhir sama. Yaitu kekalahan si muka datar, julukan Haruna di _Konoha Center University_. Dan jangan tanya jurusan apa yang diambil olehnya di Universitas itu...

.

.

"Ichi..."

.

.

"Ni..."

.

.

"San..."

.

Haruna menghela nafas pasrah."Oke oke, aku ikut."

.

"Dattebayo!" Teriak Naruto gembira.

.

.

Haruna memang selalu menang melawan siapapun tapi Haruna tidak akan pernah menang melawan Naruto, sepupu perempuan yang paling disayanginya. Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

" _I don't want to interfere._ " perintah Haruna mutlak. "Oke." Jawab mereka berlima.

.

.

Tenten menatap Sehan penasaran, sedari tadi ada yang mengganjal pikirannya. "Er.. Haruna. Bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini tepat waktu?" Pertanyaan Tenten membuat yang lainnya ikut menatap Haruna penasaran, bahkan Naruto.

Menghela nafas bosan lagi, ya mereka berlima tau saat ini Haruna telah menahan rasa bosannya sejak lama. "Setiap hari aku bangun pukul empat pagi ingat? Dan masalah orang bodoh itu..." _Well,_ Haruna berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang juga akhirnya.

"Hei yak!" Naruto berteriak protes tak terima ketika Haruna mengatainya bodoh. Dasar sepupu biadab!

"Aku sengaja merusak alarm nya." Haruna menyeringai puas.

"H.A.R.U.N.A..." Suara Naruto berdesis dengan penekanan disetiap huruf juga muka yang memerah padam.

"Ha'i Nee-chan..." suara Haruna menyahut dengan aksen manja sedikit.

.

 **DUGH**

 **.**

 **TAK  
**.

Suara bangku terjatuh dan sumpit yang entah datang darimana patah di tangan Naruto, menjadi pelampiasan rasa kesalnya pada Haruna yang kini menyeringai jahil di pintu keluar cafe, melarikan diri dari amukan rubah sembilan yang cantik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Lucky Fans**

Setelah melalui 3 hari yang melelahkan dan kesibukkan yang tiada tara. Dia bolak balik harus masuk server _Uchiha Entertainment_ yang sibuknya minta Naruto cium bahkan sampai tengah malam, yah karena yang berpartisipasi dalam project ini bukan hanya satu atau dua orang saja, melainkan jutaan orang. Tampak lingkaran mata hitam di bawah matanya hampir menyayingi mata salah satu member SHINOBI, Sabaku Gaara. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap terlihat cantik dan menawan.

.

.  
.

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini, kapan ini semua berakhir?"

"Bisakah ini semua bertahan? Apa... apa aku masih kuat untuk menopang diri sendiri?" Menghela nafas berat.

"Aku harap esok lebih baik dan ini semua segera berakhir."gumam perempuan berambut pirang cerah bagai sinar mentari dengan iris sapphire yang berkilat seperti birunya samudra tanpa dasar, juga kulit tan seksi sewarna caramel. Putri dari _Nam'Uzu Corp_ si rubah sembilan secantik Dewi Yunani yang tak terbantahkan, sedang istirahat di kamarnya sembari memandang langit langit kamar dengan tatapan sendu. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang sebenarnya... bukan! Dia adalah Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, satu-satu nya putri di keluarga Namikaze sekaligus satu-satu nya Namikaze yang tersingkir, terisolasi, dan terbuang. Ironis... sungguh menyedihkan.

"Apakah aku memang tidak pantas untuk bahagia, Kami-sama? Hiks... Hiks... huks..."

Naruto menangis sesenggukan sambil bertanya dengan nada lelah lemah, air mata yang bagai kristal tumpah berjatuhan membasahi pipi chubby yang terlihat sedikit tirus, dan mata sapphire yang selalu berbinar bahagia kini memancarkan rasa terluka yang dalam, begitu pula senyum manisnya lenyap terganti oleh tawa pahit, menertawakan takdir yang begitu senang mempermainkan nya.

Naruto begitu lelah akan takdir dan nasib hidupnya. Dia tidak bodoh, untuk tau apa yang baru saja dia dengar tadi... Yah, dia tidak bodoh meskipun dia terlihat bodoh.

"Huhuhuhu... huksss... huksss... ittai... ittai... hiks.. huhuhu." Tangis pilu keluar dari bibirnya, tangannya kini mencengkram dada sebelah kirinya erat dan memukul nya kencang, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang berasal dari sana. Takdiryang sungguh kejam bagi gadis baik dan cantik sepertinya.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Lucky Fans**

Di sebuah tempat dengan cahaya gelap, cahaya bulan yang bersinar merupakan satu-satu nya penerangan. Cahaya menyorot bayangan perempuan yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto jika tidak memiliki mata crimoson, surai merah dengan jingga diujung nya yang dikuncir satu, kulit putih pucat, bibir ranum tebal, badan bak model terkenal berbentuk S, pipi yang tidak terlalu chuby, hidung mancung dan tinggi semampai terlihat seperti kembaran Uzumaki Naruto dialah Uzumaki Haruna yang sebenarnya, sepupu Naruto

"Aku harap ini menjadi awal kebahagiaan mu Nee-san.. sudah cukup selama ini kau terkurung di sangkar emas."

'Yah... yang hanya dunia tau saat ini seorang Uzumaki, hanya Uzumaki dengan semua atribut palsu penyamaran demi menjaga martabat keluarga utama. Ck, aku sudah muak.' Lanjutnya dalam hati, air matanya perlahan ikut menetes seiring isiakan memilukan keluar dari orang yang ia hormat dan sayangi lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini, bahkan orang tuanya.

"Sudah cukup semua senyum dan tawa palsu kebahagian. Aku harap 'mereka' bisa menghancurkan topeng dan dinding api yang kau buat."

Jeda sejenak, Haruna menutup matanya membiarkan air mata menetes lebih banyak. Ia sedang berjuang menahan rasa sakit yang juga dirasakannya.

"Sudah cukup semua penderitaan yang kau rasakan, bisakah kau berbagi bersama ku?" Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Nee-san aku menyayangi mu lebih dari apapun. Aku mohon mulailah hidup sebagai...  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... seorang Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." Suara nya bergetar, menahan geraman yang menandakan amarah begitu besar, disertai kilat tajam di mata crimison nya yang telah terbuka, ekspresi sungguh menyeramkan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Dan 'mereka' yang menyakiti mu harus merasakan akibatnya. Setiap tetes air mata harus dibalas, meskipun darah Uzumaki mengalir di tubuh 'mereka'." Tangan putih pucat itu terkepal erat, kuku-kuku jarinya memutih karena cengkraman yang begitu kuat.

.

.  
.

.

.

"Dan suatu saat nanti mereka akan tau siapa kau sebenarnya. Karena kelahiranmu, bukanlah sebuah kesalahan" berdesis tajam... dan perlahan bibir tebal itu naik, membentuk sebuah seringai tajam yang mematikan. Aura membunuh membuncah diruangan itu, aura yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh perempuan muda sepertinya. Tapi takdir mengubah semuanya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

... dan kisah seorang Namikaze Naruto, putri dari NamUzu Corp si rubah sembilan secantik Dewi Yunani yang tak terbantahkan, dimulai.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Author Note: Huft selesai juga. Awalnya saya mau mengupdate saat tahun baru, tapi entah mengapa gaya penulisan saya semakin buruk, saya udah coba merombak semuanya dari awal berkali-kali berulang-ulang supaya lebih baik. Tapi, karena takut terlalu lama akhirnya saya pasrah aja, semoga gaya bahasa saya gak makin memburuk dan ini cukup memuaskan para readers (kalo ga maaf ya).

 **Rencananya saya pengen pakai Naruko sebagai kembaran Naruto, tapi karena karakter gambaran saya gak cocok sama Naruko, karena cuman sepupu bukan saudara kembar serahim jadi saya memakai OC yaitu Haruna. Yang udah baca ff saya yang My Gentle Girl pasti tau kan Haruna itu siapa dan ciri-ciri nya kaya gimana...**

 **BIG THANGKS TO:**

 **Riki Ryugasaki, Rin Naoko UchiNami, choikim1310, alfitrah-kun, Aiko Vallery, Gie407, yukime uzumaki namikaze, chan6667, irma aprianingai, kaname, , Guest, Rukmiwi T.W, Shizuka, tsu, SFNLovers, Nara yuki, Syiki894, Kyutiesung, Aoi, dan semua saran, favorite, follow, juga readers yang udah nunggu nih ff dan baca. (Ada yang ketinggalan ditulis atau ga? Bilang aja sama saya... saya manusia tukang pelupa soalnya)**

Semoga readers mau memaklumi kekurangan chap ini dan semoga chap ini memuaskan.

Next Update:

 **\- It's Nothing Impossible (Yunjae)**

 **\- FF Sasufemnaru ONESHOOT**

 **\- My Gentle Girl**

 **\- Lucky Fans Parody (Wattpad)**

Don't forget to review, oke? ^^


End file.
